User talk:Chainsaw girl 41
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sonicfreak page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 15:53, 9 June 2009 Umm... thanks----[[User:Chainsaw girl 41|I'm not a pyro I'm a fire entrust.]] 15:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yay I'm a member!----[[User:Chainsaw girl> I'm not a pyro I'm a fire entrust<]] 15:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi----NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 15:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi. I'm Tdifan1234. Welcome to the wiki!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks I know some people here alreadly--[[User:Chainsaw girl> I'm not a pyro I'm a fire entrust<]] 16:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool. Who do you know? BTW,This is a really fun wiki. You'll have a great time. There are a lot of really nice people here. Srry, I like to ramble on and on a lot XD.--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) NinjaIzzy and Sonicfreak----[[User:Chainsaw girl> I'm not a pyro I'm a fire entrust<]] 16:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Really? Awesome. NinjaIzzy is my friend. We're both ninja's!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) yay Ninja's!!!----NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *gives NinjaIzzy a virtual hi-five*--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) LOL!!!(NinjaIzzy is realy crazy! I know her, she ran over this dude and broke his arm!) LOL that was fun!--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) o_O--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You should have been there (It was a actsident) I'm kinda clumlsy like Briddgete--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sounds funny! I'm a total Cody. XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. It's so weird because i have friends that are like, the real life version of some Tdi characters. I know a real life Owen, Heather, Lindsay, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Katie, and sadie. Weird, huh?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Not realy people have differant personalitys--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 17:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) The real life Lindsay actually looks like Lindsay!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Okay now that's weird--[[User:Chainsaw girl> I'm not a pyro I'm a fire entrust<]] 17:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) The real life Owen sorta looks like Owen but he doesn't have blond hair. and The creepy part is, Owen is his fave character!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Oh god your scaring me now! XD--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 18:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Please don't tag anyone... the system was messed up! Thanks! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC)